Brother Complex
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Written for the Kink Meme, America never knew being called 'Brother' could be such a turn-on... America x Canada, Korea x China
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: America never knew that being called 'Brother' could be such a turn-on...

_America x Canada, Korea x China_

A/N: Written for the Kink Meme

* * *

Canada was pouting, and Prussia quickly noticed.

"Hey, Kid," Prussia casually brought up, drizzling even more maple syrup than Canada on his fluffy pancakes, "You're in the presence of Awesome Me, why the hell are you sulking?" Prussia snickered as Canada seemed to flush a red that resembled his flag, obviously panicking.

"N-nothing's wrong!!" Canada stuttered, was his misery really that obvious? And even if it was, should someone like Prussia be able to notice it? Their friendship was a little bit odd – even Matthew thought so (but, he wouldn't complain; Prussia could always recognise him for some reason), but Gilbert had been coming over to his house on a weekly basis for pancakes ever since he had given the ex-nation a bottle of maple syrup (partially because he complained that Germany's pancakes 'sucked.')

"It's written all over your face, Kid." Prussia lazily stated, contently patting his stomach as he finished his Canadian breakfast, "Tell me or I'll invade your vital regions." Gilbert joked, but Matthew was sulking even more.

Canada took in a deep breath, not really wanting to tell because it was rather embarrassing, "Alfred – it's just... that – well, he doesn't pay me that much attention anymore." Matthew muttered quietly, it was quite stressing for him to try and fail to get America's attention.

The American was much too busy trying to sell his more 'creative' ideas to the world about the recession and countering Global Warming.

Prussia grinned wildly, his red eyes glinted as he seized this awesome chance for his awesome advice, "Kid – do you know how West gets my awesome attention?" Prussia smirked as Canada listened in intently, willing to hear anything. "He calls me _Bruder_."

"W-what?" Canada frowned, not really understanding what Prussia was getting at.

"Kid, just call America 'brother,' you'll understand eventually," Prussia smirked lazily, "Or better yet, call him brother in French or whatever else you can speak."

Canada honestly did not see how this would get America to pay more attention to him, but was willing to give it a shot anyway. Besides, he used to call Alfred _Frère_ all the time just after he had become a British colony (when he couldn't speak a word of English).

England, who was rather harsh in trying to stop Canada from speaking French back then, had put a stop to that.

The air was filled with a comfortable silence, though Prussia simply could not keep the awesome grin off his face.

_'Kid, there's simply no bigger turn-on than your brother screaming 'Brother' when fucking,_' Prussia smirked.

_'And I'm sure that America will agree.'_

_

* * *

_Yeah... review me... please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada, Korea x China_

A/N: Alright, updates will be short, but should come quickly

* * *

Canada was trying to gain any and all confidence in his body (which, to be honest, wasn't all that much to begin with). America, at least in the past, had always been rather easy to approach.

But, now – it just wasn't. Their relations had been semi-strained within the past eight years, and it did get harder and harder for him to ever agree with Alfred (and that was including most other nations, too). However, with Alfred's new boss – their official relations were improving greatly once again.

That didn't mean that their personal relations improved. Canada was timid and shy by nature – and trying to gain attention from someone like America was really difficult for him to do.

Prussia's idea was just... awesome, for the lack of better words.

Calling America _Frère_ should get Alfred's attention – it always did back when they were both colonies underneath England's rule. Back then, Alfred would drop everything and anything to help in whatever Canada needed. He specifically remembered that America really did enjoy hearing himself being called Brother.

_'Here goes,' _Canada took in a deep breath, clutching his polar bear tightly to his chest, "Wish me luck, Kumakichi." Matthew smiled a bit when the Kumajirou simply muttered a _'who?' _under his breath.

The blond Canadian slowly walked up to America – who was lazily reading some documents from his boss. Matthew frowned and pouted a bit as Alfred didn't even seem to notice him, and just continued on reading the important papers.

Canada cleared his throat, gathering the bravery that had been long since buried (well, he did dig deep into it when he played some vicious hockey against Russia and when he had fought in the World Wars). He seemingly gathered enough courage to open his mouth – and he trembled very slightly.

"_Frère_ – what are you doing?" Canada tried to be as casual as he possibly could, but squeaked very lightly as America almost immediately swung his blond head around – looking at Matthew with rather intense and piercing bright blue eyes. Canada simply turned red under the intense star, fidgeting nervously and hoping that Alfred wasn't offended by what he had just said.

"_What _did you just call me?"

* * *

Review me, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada, Korea x China_

Rated: T for now

* * *

"_What _did you just call me?"

America was observing Canada with rather intense blue eyes – easily making Canada regret what he had let slip from his mouth. The younger and shy nation struggled to come up with some excuse, realisng he hadn't called Alfred _Frère_ in about two hundred years – but then the majority of his French had disappeared from his tongue, courtesy of England. He didn't even speak French that much anymore – only when he had to deal with Québecor France or _La Francophonie_.

"_Frère_ – I-it mean's 'brother' in French!" Matthew panicked hard, berating himself for being so forward (even if they _were _brothers). America stared at him for a few more moments, and then he laughed. And laughed _hard_.

"M-Mattie – I know it means!" America finally got out when he finished his laughing (Canada was beet red by this point), folding his papers away quickly, "It's not like I've forgotten." Alfred stated in amusement – enjoying seeing Canada's normally pale face so red.

America knew he was _not _a linguist – but he knew a few French and Spanish words here and there. And _Frère_ was definitely one of them. The American wasn't exactly sure what stirred within him – but he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop.

America knew the worldly current affairs were going downhill – the recession, the wars, his healthcare, the nations who hated his very guts. It was very discouraging, even he had to admit it. Even with his new boss, nations still had hard times siding with him on various issues.

It didn't feel very Hero-like anymore – and Alfred had never realised how much he had missed that feeling until now. He could remember Canada, just before his revolution, looking up at him with adoring and starry-eyes. He had intended to take his brother with him in his revolution – but it just had not worked out due to England's interference.

"You used to call me that all the time when you were just a kid." Alfred pointed out, amused by Matthew's still blushing cheeks. "But you stopped." America shrugged a moment later, hoping he looked a bit disinterested.

"A-Arthur didn't like it." Canada murmured, sitting down as America invited him to. His violet-blue eyes couldn't seem to even look at America in his embarrassment.

"Hmm – you can call me that if you want to." America lazily waved off, hoping he was coming off as casual. "It's not like I mind. Besides, what I hear from France – your French could use some work." America grinned at Canada's suddenly annoyed.

"Of course he would say that." Matthew stated in a quiet annoyance – France had always complained about his Canadian-French accent, even if he said it was cute. "_Frère_ – don't listen to what Francis says." Matthew said, looking closely to Alfred's reaction.

America was staring at him like he had never before – a confident smile was on his lips. Canada couldn't help but feel relieved; that he had taken a chance and took Prussia's (somewhat strange advice), and it had _actually _worked.

Alfred was paying him attention! Now, he would only have to keep it up, probably a lot because America had so many things to balance on his shoulders.

America stretched his arms, throwing a casual arm around Canada's slim shoulders, "I could use a break. Wanna go get burgers?" He asked, Canadian nodded eagerly.

"Yes... _Frère_." Canada smiled shyly as America just seemed to brighten up considerably. The two North American nations left the room to go to the nearest fast food joint.

And America simply never knew how much being called _Frère_ would make him feel like a hero again...

* * *

Review me, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_America x Canada, Korea x China_

Rated: T for now

* * *

"_Aniki's _breasts belong to me!"

China stiffened, feeling the familiar hands groping unabashedly at his chest. A larger form pressed against his smaller body, and Yao struggled, "Get off me – aru!" Yao stated in annoyance, finally breaking free of Korea's tight grip, "Go bother Kiku or something."

"_Aniki _doesn't want me around?" Korea pouted, widening his eyes in order to look more pitiful. It didn't really work against someone like China, "Taiwan already hit me for touching Japan." Yong Soo muttered, rubbing at his still-stinging cheek.

"Serves you right." China rolled his eyes, finding this chance to escape before Korea could react. Yong Soo sighed and pouted, wondering what he had to do to get his brother's attention (positive attention, that is).

China had adored him when he was a kid, so what had changed?

--

"So, where do you wanna go?" America asked, quickly steering Canada out of the building so no one would see them leave. England, with no doubt, would yell at him again for ditching the lame meeting. Alfred rolled his bright eyes at the thought, moving even quicker while practically dragging Matthew along.

"U-um, well–" Canada stuttered, and quickly added, "_Frère_, we can go wherever you want." Matthew felt excitement pool in his stomach as Alfred threw him a bright smile – his blue eyes distinctly lit up.

"McDonald's it is, then." America grinned, blinking when a shadow seemed to appear behind Canada. He could only watch as the tall Asian nation seemed to actually grope his brother's chest.

"Canada's breasts belong to me!" Korea snickered, rubbing at his friend's chest in a rather suggestive-like manner. Since he hadn't visited Matthew in a long while, he thought it was time to do so. Besides, Canada was a good listener – he might be able to give him advice on how to get China's attention, Matthew was smart like that.

America twitched slightly, unsure of how his body was reacting when some cute little squeaky moan erupted from Canada's lips at the rough groping and massaging, "Canada's breasts don't belong to you. They belo–!" Alfred quickly cut himself off before he could say more. Instead, he ripped his northern brother from Korea's grip.

"Are you jealous, America?" Yong Soo teased, causing Alfred to flinch back slightly – hoping he wasn't too obvious. However, Canada was just standing there, looking a bit oblivious, "Do you want me to touch you too? Because everyone's breasts belong to Korea!" Yong Soo snickered, turning back to Matthew, "We need to talk – visit, y'know?"

"But I was going out to lunch with Alf–_Frère_." Canada protested, squeaking as Korea seemed to ignore him – grabbing his his arm and dragging him out of the building without America, "_Frère_ – it looks like Korea's going to come with us." Matthew muttered, not noticing Alfred's annoyed look.

America snorted, though he was rather unsure as to why he suddenly was angry at Korea's interruption of his time that was going to spent with Canada alone.

All he wanted was a bit of brotherly time, right? That's all...

* * *

Review me, please?


End file.
